1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Furthermore in particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a field-effect transistor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each one embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as thin film transistor (TFT)). The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor is required to have better electrical characteristics in order to be used in semiconductor devices with higher performance. For example, a transistor having a self-aligned structure, in which a gate electrode and a gate insulating film are formed over a region of an oxide semiconductor film serving as a channel formation region of the transistor, and a source region and a drain region are formed in such a manner that the resistance of a region of the oxide semiconductor film that is covered with neither the gate electrode nor the gate insulating film is reduced, is reported (see, for example, Patent Document 1).